tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke21)
thumb|372px|Serienlogo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke21) ist eine freierfundene Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Serie des Users Socke21. Die Premiere der Serie fand am 2. August 2014 statt. Handlung Die Serie erzählt viele neue Abenteuer der vier mutierten und in Ninjutsu ausgebildeten Schildkröten Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael. Sie erleben viele Abenteuer, treffen auf neue Feinde und gewinnen auch neue Freunde. Das Fundament der Serie bildet die von Nickelodeon produzierte, animierten 2012er Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Serie. Die meisten Charaktere und Schauplätze wurden aus jener Serie übernommen allerdings wurden auch einige Personen und Ort aus anderen Medien verwendet bzw. neu hinzugefügt. Staffeln Jede Staffel besteht aus genau''' 21 Episoden'. Vereinzelt werden auch einige Doppelfolgen produziert. Bis jetzt wurde eine komplette Staffel produziert und veröffentlicht. Die zweite Staffel wird zur Zeit produziert und nach und nach veröffentlicht. Wie viele Staffeln genau produziert werden sollen wurde noch nicht bekannt gegeben allerdings wurde schon eine dritte Staffel in Erwägung gezogen. '''Staffel 1:' Premiere: 2. August 2014 Staffelnummer: 1A Doppelfolgen: 2 Episoden: 21 Staffel 2: Premiere: 30. Oktober 2014 Staffelnummer: 1B Doppelfolgen: - Episoden: - ' Staffel 3': Premiere: - Staffelnummer: C1 Doppelfolgen: - Episoden: - Trailer Seite dem 19. August 2014 '''wird zu jeder Episode ein Trailer verfasst der auf einer bestimmten Seite hochgeladen wird. Der Trailer zeigt meist eine kurze Inhaltsangabe der kommenden Episode, aber genau nur so viel das trotzdem nicht zu viel erzählt wird und die Spannung gewahrt bleibt. Coming Soon! Seit dem 15. November 2014 verwendet die Serie ein "Coming Soon!" Plakat für Episoden die zwar schon erstellt wurden aber noch nicht ausgestrahlt wurden. Eventfolgen Zu bestimmten Events werden Spezialfolgen produziert. Sogenannte Special. Diese legen die Handlung der jeweiligen Episode an das Thema des jeweiligen Events anlegt. Events bei denen eine Spezialfolge produziert wird: '''Weihnachten Ostern Halloween "The Secret of the Woods" Ausstrahlungstermine Hier herrschen keine genauen Termine für die Ausstrahlung neuer Folgen. Zu meist werden neue Folgen an einem Samstag oder Sonntag '''ausgestrahlt, da an einem Wochenende mehr Zeit unseren Autoren zur Verfügung steht. Grob geplant ist das alle zwei bis drei Wochen eine neue Episode''' veröffentlicht wird. Zusätzlich muss gesagt werden das während der Ferienzeit mehr Episoden produziert werden als sonst. Dies hängt aber ebenfalls von der verfügbaren Zeit ab. Wichtig ist auch noch zu sagen das nach Veröffentlichung des Finales einer Staffel , eine Serien- bzw. Produktionspause von 3-4 Wochen durchgeführt. In dieser Zeit werden keine neuen Episoden ausgestrahlt. Produktion Die Serie ist im Besitz des Users Socke21, allerdings wird sie von dessen Organisation "Viacore Productions" produziert und verwaltet. Charaktere Dieser Link führt Sie auf die Seite die eine komplette Liste mit sämtlichen Charakteren und einigen zusätzlichen Informationen der Serie beinhaltet. Charaktere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke21)) Theme-Song Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell, Turtle power! Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team. On the scene,cool teens doing ninja things. So extreme, out of the sewers like laser beams. Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings. Can't stop these radical dudes. The secret of the ooze made the chosen few. Emerge from the shadows to make their move. The good guys win and the bad guys lose. Leonardo's the leader in blue, Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through. Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines. Raphael has the most attitude on the team. Michelangelo,he's one of a kind, And you know just where to find him when it's Party time. Master splinter taught them every single skill They need To be one lean, mean, green incredible team. Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell, Turtles power! ACHTUNG: '''Dieser Song wurde nicht von uns geschrieben, daher besitzen wir auch keinerlei Rechte daran. Sämtliche Rechte sind Nickelodeon vorbehalten! Episoden '''Season 1: :: Episode 1: Portal Showdown :: Episode 2: Manser Attack :: Episode 3: Cyber Kuro Kabuto :: Episode 4: Revenge of the Newtralizer :: Episode 5: The Kraang strike back (Part 1) :: Episode 6: The Kraang strike back (Part 2) :: Episode 7: Attack of the Mutant Team :: Episode 8: Project 42 :: Episode 9: Bioweapons Project I71A :: Episode 10: '''Terror Unit :: '''Episode 11: Mutagen Man de-iced :: Episode 12: The Legend of the Templars :: Episode 13: '''Out of the Shadows :: '''Episode 14: Within the Woods :: Episode 15: A Secret in Danger :: Episode 16: '''Terror Walker rewired :: '''Episode 17: Attack from another Dimension :: Episode 18: Turtle Hunting :: Episode 19: Icetime :: Episode 20: The Kraang Invasion (Part 1) :: Episode 21: The Kraang Invasion" (Part 2) Season 2: :: Episode 1: Buried Friends :: Episode 2: The Secret of the Woods :: Episode 3: The New Foot Army :: Episode 4: A Turtle is down! :: Episode 5: '''The Desolation of Smaug :: '''Episode 6: Virus Alert :: Episode 7: Shredder's Clone Project :: Episode 8: Mutation Problem :: Episode 9: A new Assassin :: Episode 10: Dark Depths :: Episode 11: It's not over! :: Episode 12 TBA :: Episode 13: TBA :: Episode 14: TBA :: Episode 15: TBA :: Episode 16: TBA :: Episode 17: TBA :: Episode 18: TBA :: Episode 19: TBA :: Episode 20: TBA :: Episode 21: TBA Request-Box Die sogenannte "Request-Box" ist eine Wunschbox in der alle User Ideen und Wünsche für eine Episode äußern können. Außerdem können sie auch Verbesserungsideen für die Serie vorschlagen. Wir sind für jede Idee dankbar! ACHTUNG: Es wird keine Absolution erteilt das jede Idee und/oder Wunsch in die Serie einfließt bzw. durchgeführt wird! Trivia * Anders als bei der originalen 2012 Animationsserie bestehen hier die Staffeln nicht aus 26 sonders aus nur 21 Episoden. * Das Logo der Serie ist eine veränderte Variante des Logos des Spiels "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Out of the Shadows" * Anfangs war geplant nur einzelne Episoden zu verfassen und hochzuladen, doch zum Schluss entschied man sich dafür eine eigene Serie zu produzieren. * Seit dem 20. Oktober 2014 hat nun die Organisation "Viacore Animation Studios" die Leitung über die Serie. * Die Namen einzelner Episoden sind nicht zufällig gewählt. Meist dienen sie als eine Anspielung auf einen Titel von anderen Medien (z.B.: "The Kraang strike back". Anspielung auf Star Wars Episode V "The Empire strikes back"). * Seit dem 10. Oktober 2014 wird an der Idee gearbeitet diese Serie in eine Cartoon-Serie umzuwandeln, sodass User alle Episoden auf YouTube sehen können. Ob diese Cartoon-Serie wirklich produziert wird ist noch nicht klar, allerdings wurden schon einige Synchronsprecher für die Serie gefunden. Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite